A conventional scent releasing device usually offers non-ideal portability as being large in volume, and provides a scent limited to a perfume or essence carried in the scent releasing device. Accompanied with the flourish of electronic products, various portable electronic devices are now an indispensable part of the daily life. In nowadays, portable electronic devices indeed fulfill consumer needs with respect to visual, audio and tactile aspects. However, portable electronic devices developed towards a direction of smell are quite meager.
As technologies develop continually, miniature scent releasing devices applicable to a portable electronic device are proposed progressively. For example, an U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US2004/0203412 discloses a communication device capable of releasing a scent. A scented substance is located on a heat-generating device, which produces heat energy that activates the scented substance and causes a scent to be released from the scented substance as the heat-generating device is operated.
In an U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US2011/0217211, a smell-diffusing structure comprising a photocatalyst applicable to a portable electronic device is disclosed. A scented substance is carried in a microcapsule formed by the photocatalyst. When being exposed by ultraviolet light or another light source having a predetermined wavelength, the scented substance in the microcapsule is diffused to the external to spread a scent.
In the above conventional techniques for releasing a scent of a perfume or substance by mean of heating, the perfume or substance has a tendency of spoilage due to frequent heating. Further, in the approach of releasing a scent through the photocatalyst microcapsule, not only an additional light source is needed but also a release amount of the scented substance cannot be easily controlled. Therefore, there is a solution for alleviating or eliminating the above issues.